Seer
The Seer is a Quest NPC in Hollow Knight. She gives the Dream Nail and grants rewards depending on how much Essence has been acquired. Lore The Seer is the last surviving member of the moth tribe.Seer: "Ah, but as far as I can tell I'm the only member of my tribe still breathing."Wanderer's Journal, p. 107. She tends the graves of the Resting Grounds and guides the Knight because she regrets that her ancestors forgot about their creator, the Radiance.Seer: "Tending these graves and guiding the Wielder... all penitence for old crimes." "How fickle my ancestors must have been. They forsook the light that spawned them. Turned their backs to it... Forgot it even. And so this kingdom was born from that betrayal." When the Knight has collected 2400 Essence and returns to her, she explains more about the history of Hallownest, after which she dissipates into Essence. In-game events The Seer brings the Knight back to her house after they are trapped in the dream realm by the Dreamers. She gives the Knight the Dream Nail, which grants access into the dreams of NPCs and enemies along with other abilities. She then urges the Knight to go and collect as much Essence as possible in order to fully awaken the Dream Nail.Seer: "Together perhaps, we can restore its power. You only have to bring me Essence. ... Collect it wherever you find it, and bring it to me. Once we have enough, we can work wonders together." Rewards *100 Essence: Hallownest Seal *200: Opens the Spirits' Glade *300: Pale Ore *500: Dream Wielder Charm *700: Vessel Fragment * 900: Dreamgate *1200: Arcane Egg *1500: Mask Shard *1800: Awoken Dream Nail *2400: Ascension Achievement Returning with less than 900 Essence |Title3_Dialogue12=My my, you're almost starting to become a dream yourself! Once you have collected 900 Essence I'll teach you a trick that I've kept hidden for a long time... |Title3_Event13= Returning with 900 Essence |Title3_Dialogue13=The Dream Nail now holds 900 Essence within its core! Are you surprised that this old kingdom has so many hidden dreams? Yes, you're starting to see them. The connections between us and the dreams we leave behind, like prints in the dust. The time has come for you to learn how to revisit the places connected to you! Hold the Dream Nail tight, wielder, and imagine a great gate opening before you! |Title3_Event14=Returning with less than 1200 Essence |Title3_Dialogue14=Ahhh, the Dream Nail is glowing so brightly! Keep it up, return to me once you have collected 1200 Essence. |Title3_Event15=Returning with 1200 Essence |Title3_Dialogue15=The Dream Nail glows bright... It holds over 1200 Essence. Looking into it I can see so many memories peering back at me. So many asking to be remembered. None of us can live forever, and so we ask those who survive to remember us. Hold something in your mind and it lives on with you, but forget it and you seal it away forever. That is the only death that matters. Huh, so they say! Enough of that though. Take this relic and come back to me with 1500 Essence! Go! |Title3_Event16=Returning with less than 1500 Essence |Title3_Dialogue16=Ahhh, the Dream Nail is glowing so brightly! Keep it up, return to me once you have collected 1500 Essence. |Title3_Event17=Returning with 1500 Essence |Title3_Dialogue17=Yes, I thought so. More than 1500 Essence. The Dream Nail is close... so close to fully awakening! Continue on your path, Wielder. I know not what guides you, nor what will it is that drives your forward. Once you have collected 1800 Essence though, I will be here waiting. Take this gift, may it grant you strength and help you to collect the Essence of this world! |Title3_Event18=Returning with less than 1800 Essence |Title3_Dialogue18=Incredible... the Dream Nail, it is so close to fully awakening! Collect more Essence! Once you have 1800 Essence, something truly marvellous will happen! |Title3_Event19=Returning with 1800 Essence |Title3_Dialogue19=Yes. The time has come. The Dream Nail... And you as well, Wielder. It is time for you both to awaken. The Essence you have collected...The hope that still remains in this old Kingdom. Pure potential! Let it course through you and into the Dream Nail. Hold it aloft, Wielder! Awaken! Ahhhh, ah ha, yes... No dream can hide itself from you now. You can peer into the darkest places... You just need to find the right crack. What will you do with such a power, Wielder? Whose memories will you hunt down? Hah. Do as you wish, my promise is fulfilled. May the crimes of my tribe be washed away in time, like the rest of this Kingdom's... |Title3_Event20=Returning with less than 2400 Essence |Title3_Dialogue20=The Dream Nail has fully awoken, yet still you collect Essence. Perhaps I've instilled an obsession in you? Keep at it, then! I'm happy to wait and watch your progress. Once you have collected 2400 Essence, return to me. I've no more gifts to give... but you'd prove yourself the Wielder my tribe awaited. |Title3_Event21=Returning with 2400 Essence |Title3_Dialogue21=So much Essence... So bright.... You truly are the Wielder my tribe so long has dreamed of. The folk of my tribe were born from a light. Light similar to Essence, similar to that powerful blade, though much brighter still. They were content to bask in that light and honoured it... for a time. But another light appeared in our world... A wyrm that took the form of a king. How fickle my ancestors must have been. They forsook the light that spawned them. Turned their backs to it... Forgot it even. And so this kingdom was born from that betrayal. But the memories of that ancient light still lingered, hush whispers of faith... Until all of Hallownest began to dream of that forgotten light. Ah, but what's done is done. And so am I. The Wielder has at last appeared and I've held the memories of my tribe for long enough. It is time for us to be forgotten too. Don't remember us, Wielder. Don't honour us. We do not deserve it... Aahh... I'm sorry... Light... Radiance... I... remember you.}} Location The Seer is located in the north part of the Resting Grounds. 01.png!Location in the Resting Grounds}} 01.png!Seer's room |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Seer's dream form}} Achievements Trivia * It is implied that the moth ghost who guides the Knight out of the Dream Realm is the Seer, projected into the dream realm through unknown means.Seer's dialogue entry file name is "WITCH", the moth in the dream realm's dialogue entry name is "WITCH_DREAM". ** She can also fly in this form, though she seems unable to when she is met physically. * When Seer bursts into Essence during the Ascension achievement, a small glowing fly can be seen flying up out of the cloud. * Seer is one of the few NPCs who are able to detect when they are being Dream Nailed, the others being Bardoon, Midwife, White Lady, and the Snail Shaman. * The journal entry for Nightmare King is a poem by the Seer. ru:Провидица